


Entre miedos y verdades.

by Kookooflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: "cazar" entre comillas porque realmente no son tan complicados de tratar, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily afectada por la toxina del miedo, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Barbara Gordon, David Cain mencionado, Dick se lamenta, Gen, Jason Todd-centric, Jason es el omega principal de la manada Wayne, Jason tiene apoyo en su caza, Jason y Cassandra son hermanos que se aman mucho, Jason y Damian se conocen desde la Liga de Asesinos, Kon-El | Conner Kent/ Jason Todd implícito, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Stephanie Brown, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, angustia?, el Espantapájaros rompe las bolas pero no aparece como tal, fluff?, hermanos desastrosos que se aman, las etiquetas irán cambiando según actualice, mención de Talía al Ghul, menos Jason, se enteran cada uno por su lado, solo que lo demás no lo saben aun, sorry si encontrás un error ortográfico, tal vez sí Tim, toxina del miedo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookooflower/pseuds/Kookooflower
Summary: Cuando el Espantapájaros hace su aparición una vez más, todo el clan murciélago se ve afectado por la toxina del miedo. Jason, para sorpresa de Alfred, no se ve afectado y parte a la caza de cada miembro de su familia manipulado por la toxina.Pero que no haya miedo, no significa que el dolor no pueda hacer de las suyas.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Prólogo.

—¡Maldición, A! ¡¿Por qué no me advirtieron antes ?! —Gritarle a Alfred por el auricular, mientras la ciudad estaba cayendo en picada no era uno de sus movimientos favoritos, sin mencionar que el beta mayor no tenía la culpa del desastre al que sucumbido a Gotham apenas el sol partió a su descanso y la luna tomó su posición de siempre.

Aun así, todo el clan Bat fue afectado por la toxina y ahora había una tanda de murciélagos altamente mortales desperdigados por un campo de guerra que el GCPD apenas comenzaba a tranquilizar. Fuera de sí, aterrorizados y con los instintos a flor de piel.

Existían tantos escenarios desastrosos que podían originarse donde nada terminaba bien que no sabía con cuál quedarse.

Su motocicleta casi derrapó al girar en una esquina y amenazó con arrojarlo si no reducía la velocidad y tomaba el camino hacia Robinson Park con más seguridad. Pero el caos inició por una bomba de la toxina del miedo activada en el centro de la ciudad, afectando a quienes fueron expuestos a ella no le daba la tranquilidad como para respetar las leyes de tránsito. Mucho menos cuando El Espantapájaros continuaba amenazando con seguir atacando a otros cinco puntos específicos que, de lograrlo, necesitarían más que un par de vigilantes y al GCPD para aplacar una ciudad entera afectada.

Jason quiso gruñir y romper algo. Gotham se estaba yendo a la mierda y nunca tuvieron la intención de llamarlo como plan de contingencia o algo parecido.

—Me temo que no querían exponerlo a la toxina, Maestro Jason — la voz de Alfred fue serena como siempre, sin embargo, a Jason no le costó reconocer el leve disgusto de ese hecho. Al parecer no era el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con dejarlo al margen.

Jason suspiró derrotado. Esta familia algún día iba a enloquecerlo y esa vez sí sería justificado.

—Alfred, hace años que la toxina del miedo ya no surge ningún efecto en mí — confesó con pesar. No era algo que esperaban que supieran ellos porque, de saberlo, debería contestar los _por qué_ y _cómo estaba_ seguro de ese hecho y no era particularmente entusiasta de revolver el pasado.

No obstante, ahora mismo era la mejor opción para enfrentar a Crane y derrotarlo, pero el dar la cara a su familia afectada por la toxina.

_Mierda_ , pensó, _debo ser el cincuenta por ciento de sus temores ahora mismo._

—Me temo que está equivocado, maestro Jason.

El comentario de Alfred lo desconcertó unos momentos hasta que comprendió que no solo _pensó,_ sino que dijo en voz alta su preocupación.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Confía en mí, A, lo sé — dijo amortiguado y se dirigió rápidamente a la otra persona que debió haber entrado en la comunicación hacía tiempo—. Ahora, O, dime a quién tengo más cerca.

No pasó un parpadeo que la voz de Barbara ya se hizo presente en su comunicador.

—Nightwing — la beta contestó de inmediato y el ruido de teclas de fondo se intensificó—. Te estoy pasando las coordenadas.

—Gracias, O, estaré ahí de inmediato.

—Maestro Jason ...

—Estaré bien, Al. Tú solo preocúpate por tener el antídoto a mano si la dosis que tengo conmigo no funciona del todo y prepara el nido, por favor, lo necesitaran — rogó.

Un suspiró se oyó del otro lado.

—Lo que usted ordene, señor.

—Muy bien, gracias — tarareó con la atención perdida en las coordenadas que Oracle le pasó—. Hood fuera.


	2. Capítulo 1. Jason debe cazar a Dick.

Cuando llegó a los límites de Robinson Park, debió tomar un respiro profundo antes de bajar de la moto y evitar que una multitud casi controlada por completo por un grupo experimentado del GCPD buscara ser arrollada por él.

Los oficiales cerca suyo le hicieron un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza al pasar por su lado y él quiso soltar una broma al aire diciendo que las cosas realmente no debían estar tan bien para haberle dejado el camino libre en vez de tratar de cazar su cabeza. Pero el aroma casi imperceptible de Nightwing tiró de sus instintos omegas y no pudo pensar en otra cosa a parte de preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo ese tonto alfa como para que su aroma se sintiera incluso estando oculto al ojo curioso y al caos que poco a poco era neutralizado. No era fuerte ni exponía su lugar, no rebalsaba el aroma general de miedo, angustia y desolación provocado por la situación. Aun así, resaltaba lo suficiente para que su omega acostumbrado a él pudiera reconocerlo y delatarlo con facilidad. Pero bueno, no era algo que el alfa o cualquiera de la manada Bat supiera en primer lugar, por ende, no era una brecha que trataran de cerrar.

Encontrar a Nightwing se volvió algo sencillo gracias a las coordenadas de Oracle y su confirmación de que no se había movido del lugar en ningún momento, y el aroma picante a almizcle y palomitas de maní característico de Dick le marcó el camino directo hacia el alfa. Estaba refugiado en las esquinas más oscuras del callejón cercano a donde había estacionado (tirado, más bien) su moto, con las piernas y brazos enrollados alrededor de su pecho lo más cerca que su flexibilidad le permitía. Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y fácilmente podía oír su respiración acelerada que se acortaba cada cierto tiempo por gruñidos molestos y gemidos lastimeros que alteraban a su omega.

Esto no era nada bueno para él. Los murciélagos no sabían sobre su verdadera casta (un regalo de morir joven y presentar cuando estaba catatónico bajo la vigilancia de la Liga de Asesinos), por eso, no esperaban que cumpliera con su papel del primer omega de la manda. No obstante, eso era algo que su omega no quería entender aún y, en este momento, con el joven alfa haciendo mención de su sufrimiento interno, solo lo volvía loco y lo forzaba a cumplir con su propósito de proteger, mantenerlo seguro y brindarle calor.

Maldición, cuando todo el desastre se diera por resuelto, él estaría reclamando unas buenas vacaciones con todo pagado a Bruce y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—Hey, gran D—anunció su presencia desde unos pasos alejados por precaución. No mentía al creer (creer no, estaba seguro) que la mayoría de las cosas que Dick debía estar viendo en ese momento tenía algo que ver con lo que hizo en el pasado.

No quería sentirse el ombligo del mundo, pero tampoco fue un hada del bosque en su regreso, así que era algo esperable que la toxina estuviese moviendo ese tipo de mierda en la mente de Dick.

El alfa no pareció reconocer su presencia y no hizo ningún movimiento de ofensiva. Jason no quería bajar la guardia, ni iba a hacerlo, aun así, se permitió relajar su postura y arrastrarse lo suficiente cerca para que él lo notara y entendiera que no tenía intenciones hostiles, y lo suficiente lejos como para poder huir rápido si un ataque se orquestaba en su dirección.

—Esta noche fue una verdadera mierda, ¿verdad? Pero ustedes hicieron lo que debían y todo está siendo aplacado por la policía. Eso significa que ya puedes volver a casa y descansar como mereces, Dickiebird, ¿qué te parece eso?

Dick no habló, ni siquiera hizo un ruido para confirmar que tenía su atención. Al contrario, pareció contraerse aun más sobre sí mismo y empujarse contra la unión de dos paredes como si esperara fundirse en ellas para desaparecer. Murmuraba cosas inentendibles y se respondía tan pronto como las decía.

Ver de esa manera al mayor hizo que un nudo en su estómago se asentara de un puñetazo. Dick siempre había acarreado una pantalla donde se mostraba fuerte, entusiasta e implacable, incapaz de derrumbarse, era uno de los pocos que aprendió eso de Batman y lo hizo funcionar de la manera esperable. Cómo tragarte tus miedos y dolores, cómo dejar los sentimientos a un lado y seguir adelante porque nada podía interrumpir las prioridades de un vigilante. Si había debilidad, también existía una abertura de daño y todo podía irse a al carajo apenas iniciaba. Ese era el camino que los dos miembros más viejos de la manada Bat encaminaron desde sus inicios y Dick jamás se rompió, ni siquiera cuando pasó la mierda de Blockbuster y Tarántula.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía frente suyo a una versión tan alejada del Richard Grayson al que acostumbraba a tratar que no sabía qué paso dar sin empeorar la situación. Ya no hablaba, no emitía un ruido a parte de gimoteos dolorosos que se perdían contra la fuerza con la que enterraba la cabeza en las profundidades de sus brazos y cada segundo que pasaba iba volviéndose una bola irreconocible de miembros arropados por las impurezas del callejón.

Las cosas no mejoraban y él no fue capacitado para tratar con este tipo de circunstancias. Por eso utilizaba armas para su trabajo, ellas comunicaban todo lo que quería decir y luego no se mezclaba con embrollos sentimentales una vez que terminaba.

Pero ¿ahora? No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. Solo se le venía algo a la cabeza y no veía cómo eso sería de ayuda, para él en todo caso, seguramente tranquilizaría al alfa, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaría en desventaja una vez el problema fuera disipado y todo volviera a la normalidad hasta que otro pícaro decidiera que era su momento de joder el día.

Dios, de solo pensar que aun le quedaban cuatro más para encargarse lo hacía querer llorar.

Realmente iba a pedir vacaciones después de esto.

—Hey, Wings, vamos. Se que no soy tu persona favorita en este momento, pero debo sacarte de aquí antes de que las cosas empeoren, y tú sabes que siempre empeoran—utilizó su voz suave y pausada, la misma que usaba al tratar con un niño de la calle en Crime Alley que se encontraba en un aprieto y prefería comer su brazo en vez de confiar en un adulto.

Dejó que su mano derecha izquierda se deslizara por el antebrazo derecho de Dick y su movimiento consiguió que los ojos azules del mayor se clavaran directo en los turquesas suyos, bueno, las cuencas blancas y vacía de su casco rojo, pero eso no era lo importante, ¿y el dominó de este idiota? ¿por qué no tenía la maldita máscara?

El alfa lo observó sin parpadear por un tiempo indefinido. Luego parpadeo. Sus ojos parecieron aclararse y, cuando enfocaron su rostro, gruesas lágrimas se arremolinaron en el borde rojizo de sus lagrimales, advirtiendo que ya había tenido una tanda de lágrimas antes de que llegara.

—¿Jason? —Dick se escuchó roto y algo dentro de Jason se rompió también.

Existía mucha fragilidad en su hermano mayor en ese momento que realmente no sabía cómo tratarlo. Al aceptar la llamada de Alfred, esperó un recibimiento de patadas, puños y amenazas por si se le ocurría dañar a algún murciélago. Nunca pensó hallarse en uno de esos universos alternativo en que Dick se resquebrajaba y repetía su nombre como si fuera un tipo de mantra de protección.

Jason no se veía en esa línea hacía mucho tiempo, pero si eso mantenía estable al alfa no comenzaría a quejarse.

—Sí, Big Wing, soy yo. ¿Crees que puedas ponerte de pie?

Jason insistió en intentar ponerle sobre sus propias piernas, deseando por lo bajo que la toxina del miedo no haya dejado a las neuronas de Nightwing desconectadas de su cuerpo como para no poder enviar una simple orden como pararse y caminar.

Para su mala suerte, Dick no solo no se molestó en intentar hacer algo por su propia cuenta, sino que se derrumbó por completo sobre él y trató de tocar su rostro con manos grandes y temblorosas, y su aroma ahora rebotaba en el aire con toques ligeros de angustia, martirio y autodesprecio. Y Jason debió tomarse un momento para reconocer que ese último no iba dirigido hacia él.

—Little Wing, eres tú—Dick balbuceó con las manos fijas a los costados de su casco y más lágrimas aparecieron en los bordes de sus ojos.

Suspirar se le hizo casi imposible evitarlo, los largos y fríos dedos del alfa tiraban de los costados de su rostro hacia el suyo propio y su mirada giraba viciosa por cada surco y arruga que tenía una vez que consiguió quitarle el casco.

—Sí, Dickface, soy yo—rodó los ojos—. Ahora, si te pudieras parar, le he enviado un mensaje a Alfred y el Batmóvil está a nada de venir por ti y llevarte directo a la mansión.

Sin embargo, Dick no se movió en ningún momento, solo lo hizo para abalanzarse sobre él aún más y apoyar su frente contra la suya en un golpe fuerte, de nuevo.

—Lo siento—el alfa suelta en un murmuro y algo le dijo a Jason que no se estaba disculpando específicamente por el golpe producto por el choque de cabezas. Y, si se permitía ser sincero consigo mismo, no quería saberlo. En verdad que no.

—Tranquilo, puedo soportar peores cosas que un cabezazo—intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente. Estaba demás aclarar que fracasó completamente en esa tarea.

—Lo siento—insistió otra vez y ahora tenía los llorosos ojos del mayor viendo directamente a los suyos (le había quitado la masca dominó también) y había tantas emociones burbujeando en su oceánico mirar que Jason ya no sabía si quería golpearlo, abrazarlo o ambas a la vez.

—No empieces, Richard.

—Lo siento—tartamudeó—. Lo siento por no estar ahí para ti, Jay. Lo siento por no haber sido el hermano mayor que merecías. Perdón por involucrarte en mis problemas con Bruce, no debí hacerlo, era un adolescente estúpido con problemas parentales y hormonales, y metí a un niño inocente en asuntos que no le competían y—se interrumpió de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe que parecieron amenazar con salir de su rostro. Jason no supo cómo tráelo de nuevo cuando las grandes manos de su hermano se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de sus brazos—. Eras un niño, Jay. Solo eras un niño cuando ese monstruo te atacó. Dios, eras tan joven. ¡Y yo también te ataqué! ¡Fui un horrible alfa! Yo ayudé a hacerte sentir como si no fueras parte de la manada ¡Ayudé a hacer que buscaras en otra parte lo que por derecho ya tenías con Bruce y Alfred! Oh dios, merezco que me odies, por supuesto que debes odiarme. Fui una mierda, soy una mierda.

Los balbuceos autodestructivos continuaron. Jason parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de caer en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. Dick, el perfecto y chico de oro, Grayson se estaba castigando por algo que no era del todo su culpa. Sí, fue insufrible en el pasado, pero jamás para llegar a siquiera compararse con el enfermo del payaso que lo había asesinado. Maldición, ni siquiera habría pensado en él a la misma escala que los alfas intolerables que soportó en su infancia.

Ciertamente esperaba de todo menos esto, Dick seguía bajo los efectos de la toxina, pero esta autoflagelación verbal era de esas cosas que no entraban en sus planes al pensar qué cosas afectarían la psiquis del alfa y que solo empeoraban cada instante en que seguía hablando y escupiendo pestes hacia sí mismo.

—Dick ¡Dick! —bramó en un pequeño chillido que consiguió hacer que el alfa levantara la mirada para verlo sorprendido. Y no era para menos, acababa de usar uno de los sonidos que solo los omegas utilizaban normalmente con los alfas de su manada para que le dieran la atención que creían necesitar. Y, si agregamos que nadie sabía sobre su verdadera casta y Dick se encontraba en uno de sus ataques de vulnerabilidad, era más que aceptable que el alfa no reaccionara con sutileza. Sin perder tiempo, retiró el parche que neutralizaba su aroma y sostuvo el rostro corrompido por la sorpresa, dolor y una pequeña porción de traición cuando las dulces feromonas de omega comenzaron a florecer en el aire y rodear con seguridad al desprotegido alfa que se desplomó una vez más contra sus brazos.

—Jay, eres, tú eres-

Jason cortó de raíz su balbuceo.

—Escucha bien, Richard, porque no lo repetiré—sacudió el rostro de Dick sin ser muy brusco, obteniendo la atención necesaria para seguir hablando—. Tienes razón al decir que has hecho cosas mal en el pasado, no voy a negarlo, como tampoco voy a negar que no fui el mejor cachorro con el que pudiste haber tratado en ese tiempo. No fuiste fácil, pero ciertamente tampoco lo fui yo y eso es responsabilidad de ambos, no solo tuya. Pero, escucha, ¡No! ¡Escucha y no me interrumpas! Jamás, y que esto te entre en la cabeza de polla que tienes, jamás te responsabilicé por mi muerte o lo que pasó después. Sí, me la agarré contigo cuando regresé. Sin embargo, en el fondo, tanto mi omega como yo no te hemos visto como el responsable de lo que me sucedió, Dickie. No estabas en el planeta siquiera. No sabías cómo estaban yendo las cosas con Bruce y no podrías haber advertido de que huiría y todo lo que sucedió después. ¿Entiendes, ahora, gran tonto? —lo miró con intensidad y era bastante probable que, para ese punto, Dick no fuese el único que estuviese llorando.

—Jay—Dick imploró contra su cuello y se aferró a su presencia dando grandes bocanadas, mientras dejaba fluir un río entero de lágrimas brillantes contra la calidez de su piel expuesta para tranquilizarlo.

Y Jason le permitió esa debilidad, ese declive que, si Dick estuviese en sus cincos sentidos, no se habría dejado tener. Envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor del cuerpo del alfa y lo empapó con su aroma a margaritas, canela y tierra mojada.

—Estoy aquí, Dick. Y no me iré a ningún lado.

Para cuando el Batmóvil llegó, había conseguido administrarle el antídoto y convencido de ir hacia la mansión bajo la promesa que volvería con el resto de la manada sana y salva y se reuniría con él en el nido familiar.

Con un pequeño resoplido y casi adormecido. Dick partió en los seguros confines del Batmóvil y Jason se dirigió a su siguiente objetivo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Jason y Stephanie unen fuerzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me disculpo de ante mano sí encuentras errores ortográficos)

Borrar la sensación de tener a Dick demasiado cerca de su cuello y omega le costó lo que duró llegar a su siguiente parada.

Convencerse de que en realidad era apto para esta misión que consumía tanto su fuerza vital lo estaba haciendo caer en picada, y apenas trató con solo uno de los cinco murciélagos que le faltaba. Así que sí, hizo lo esperado para alguien como él en este tipo de aprietos. Pidió caballería y ella no dudó en responderle de inmediato.

Stephanie ya estaba allí cuando pisó el techo de un viejo edificio al límite de Old Gotham. El rastreador de Cassandra la posicionaba cerca del cruce entre Crime Alley y Old Gotham, y Jason no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que la nueva Batgirl había llegado hasta ese punto sin que hubiese dejado un rastro de desastres detrás suyo.

No era por juzgar, pero, de todos los murciélago, Cassandra era la que más compartía abusos físicos y un pasado en la Liga de Asesinos (ella y _Damian_ , pero no quería pensar en el cachorro en ese momento) y él mejor que nadie comprendía lo que algo tan destructivo podía desencadenar en alguien con tantas cicatrices como la pequeña y letal alfa cargaba en todo su cuerpo y alma.

Cassandra era una experta en lo que cualquiera pensaría, y tenía un poder sobre su cuerpo que ponía nervioso incluso al propio Batman. No obstante, la toxina del miedo fue hecha por un psicótico que sabía mejor que nadie como irrumpir en la mente de una persona y apretar todos los botones incorrectos para desestabilizarlos. Jason lo sabía, podía recordar cómo era estar ahogándose una y otra vez en el Pozo de Lázaro, revivir los golpes de la palanca y escuchar esa maldita risa romper sus tímpanos, _su padre dándole la espalda y alejándose_.

La alfa no podía estar en mejores condiciones de lo que estuvo él en su momento.

Uno podía cimentar un muro alto e impenetrable en torno a sus miedos y debilidades, no obstante, cuando la racionalidad era bloqueada, solo quedaba el instinto de supervivencia a flote. Y Cassandra no solo era una maestra inigualable en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, asesinato y lectura de cuerpo. También era un alfa, una a la cual le habían obligado a reprimir sus instintos por dos décadas, la cual atrofiaron sus sentidos desde sus primeros días de vida y convirtieron en una carcasa vacía que poco a poco fue reconstruyéndose. Y, por más que se negara aceptarlo, lo más seguro era que le esperaba la peor de las caras en estas situaciones.

Era absurdo aclarar que él solo nunca podría hacerle frente. Era un omega, sí, eso lo ponía un veinticinco por cierto en desventaja, también tenía un treinta por ciento en contra por los lazos de manada que fueron desarrollando poco a poco, aunque intentara negar su existencia. Había peleado desde sus primeros pasos, luego fue entrenado por Bruce y después recibió el mismo entrenamiento que su mentor, él se encontraba muy lejos de la palabra desprotegido. Sin embargo, continuaba teniendo más del cincuenta por cierto en su contra.

Por eso le había pedido a Steph que fuera su compañera en esta cacería. Hacía no mucho que la rubia tomó la decisión de descansar indefinidamente de su vida como vigilante, no iba a abandonarla para siempre porque uno nunca podía renunciar a la máscara de verdad. Jason entendía porqué ella lo necesitaba, a veces era demasiada responsabilidad y, cuando uno quería darse cuenta, los años pasaron y solo tienes tristes recuerdos vividos detrás de una capucha maltrecha. Ella llegó a entenderlo justo a tiempo como para preocuparse un poco por su propio bienestar. Contra todo pronóstico, ciertamente lo había conseguido, pero no se negaba enteramente a dar una mano si era requerida de vez en cuando, y como su propia alfa estaba involucrada, no dudó dos segundos en fundirse detrás de su máscara de Spoiler y convertirse en su caballero de brillante armadura si las cosas se ponían peliagudas con Cass.

Él solo podía agradecerle de todo corazón.

Siguieron el camino trazado por el GPS indicado por Oráculo, trasladándose por los cobertizos de los edificios y deslizándose por callejones que los llevaron directo Batgirl. Al hallarla, sentía que un maldito déjà vu impactaba de lleno en su pecho. Al igual que Dick, Cassandra se había desplomado contra la esquina de un callejón, envuelta en sí misma como una manera preventiva y que funcionara como caparazón. No hay señales de reconocimiento, pero los dos saben que no fueron pasados por alto y se detienen al oír pequeños golpes siendo producido por el constante encuentro entre la gravilla avejentada y maltratada de Crime Alley y la pequeña piedra gris que resaltaba desde el interior del guante negro de la vigilante.

Para cualquier oído desacostumbrado solo oiría el golpe sordo del roce fuerte, pero para el suyo era fácil reconocer el condigo morse que ambos habían creado en sus inicios de conocerse y saber que Cassandra estaba muy lejos de comunicarse abiertamente con un lenguaje universal, ella solo sabía el código morse versión alemán, chino y árabe, tres idiomas que Jason entendía a la perfección, y ambos, en busca de hallar un puente que los conectara, terminaron por crear un híbrido entre el código morse alemán, árabe, chino y estadounidense que ayudó poco a poco a la alfa aprender mejor el último idioma.

Ella estaba usando ese mismo código ahora.

_Detente._

 _Aléjate_.

_Ya no te pertenezco._

Jason ahogó un gemido de dolorosa frustración.

_David Cain._

La toxina del miedo revolvió su mente y la escupió en su martirio (porque eso no fue una vida) que tuvo que sobrevivir bajo la mierda con piernas que rompió y moldeó a su puto gusto la vida inocente de Cassandra, privándole cualquier contacto humano, algún tipo de afecto y buen trato que le diera indicios de que podía ser más que un arma. Que podía ser una persona, su propia persona y nada ni nadie cambiaría ese hecho.

Stephanie soltó un pequeño jadeo a su lado. Claramente no entendía qué estaba diciendo Cassandra, pero podía sentirlo a través de su vínculo. Una Omega sintiendo el desgarrador llamado de su alfa dañada y maltratada.

Debió sostenerle del brazo en un agarre suelto al adivinar que quería reunirse con ella, sin embargo, el evitar que lo hiciera fue seguro y estable. Su mensaje fue simple: _así no_. No conseguiría nada más que alarmarla y conseguir una reacción a la que ninguno de los dos podía hacerle frente.

Así que arrastró a la rubia hacia el suelo y se hicieron lo más pequeño que podían. Al igual que lo hizo con Dick, debían demostrarle que no iban a dañarla, que querían mantenerla a salvo y que no debía luchar más, nuca más debía luchar, no con ellos al menos.

Deslizó su mano derecha por la gravilla hasta que consiguió diferenciar una piedra en el relieve áspero del suelo. Y, aun con la mirada de Stephanie reclamándole respuestas, pero en silencio, comenzó a golpear fuerte y sin dudar, buscando su atención.

_Cassandra._

_Cassie._

Él intentó con lo básico, tratando de llamar su atención. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían sobre este extraño lenguaje, Bruce lo había adivinado con él tiempo y les aseguró que, aunque reconoció la mayoría de los idiomas, no lograba encontrar algo lógico en lo que trataban de comunicarse. Los demás lo intentaron cuando, sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzaron a comunicarse en medio de un desayuno tardío y creyeron que estaban planeando un asesinato en masa. Habían bromeado en este momento, pero todos sabían que serían imparables si alguna vez se juntaran en contra de la manada. Jason y Cass se burlaron y permitieron que intentaran descifrar cómo funcionaba, pero, al final del día todos se rindieron y aceptaron que eso era una cosa entre ellos, su forma de relacionarse, de hacerle entender al otro de que estaba allí en sus peores momentos.

No obstante, ahora, viendo a su hermosa hermana no reaccionar y seguir pidiéndole al fantasmas de Cain que se alejara, le costaba creer que realmente podía traerla de nuevo. Entonces, él sabía que debía seguir intentándolo, así como la alfa continuó intentado tener una relación con Jason incluso cuando repudió a todos, incluso cuando estaba roto y ella nunca lo juzgó.

Debía seguir.

_Hermana mayor._

Ah, ahí estaba _._ Fue casi imperceptible y aun así consiguió distinguir el leve temblor de la mano de Cass alrededor de la piedra. Cassandra, sin importar que era bastantes meses menos que él, lo había llamado su hermano menor y constantemente lo reclamaba como suyo, normalmente después de una tonta discusión con Bruce o Dick y, en consecuencia, él solo quería arrancarse la piel por eso. Cassandra lo había tranquilizado, arropado y querido. También fue la primera de los murciélago en saber sobre su verdadera casta y había protegido su secreto con dientes y garras.

Existió un momento de silencio mórbido antes de que unos golpes en seco se trasladaban a lo largo de la oscura noche carente de estrellas.

Un golpe.

_¿Ca-_

Seis golpes.

_¿Cachorro?_

Jason quiso llorar al ver que la estaba trayendo de vuelta, aunque sea momentáneamente de lo que sea que lo hallase arrastrado a David Cain. Él podía empezar desde allí, contaba con experiencia para haber hecho ese movimiento y tenía a Stephanie como respaldo, ansiosa de ser de ayuda para su alfa maltratada por los recuerdos.

_Sí. Soy yo, Cassie._

El brazo derecho de Cassandra se movió con fuerza y ocho golpes retumbaron.

_Tienes que irte._

Golpes.

_Él está aquí._

Más golpes furiosos.

_Va a dañarte._

Stephanie golpeó su brazo para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

Jason suspiró, mientras trataba de darse un respiro de los insistentes golpes de Cassandra que le advertían buscar un lugar seguro para para su propio bienestar.

—David Cain—dijo en un gruñido profundo, uno bajo, histérico y chirriante que choca contra sus colmillos que amenazaban con expandirse fuera de su boca.

Stephanie no pudo evitar reaccionar sorprendida al presenciarlo.

Un gruñido omega. Más específicamente uno que advertía a los alfas que estaban abusando de su paciencia.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Jason?! ¡Eres u-

Jason la interrumpió sin tapujos.

—¡Baja la voz! La alarmarás—le aconsejó en susurros alterados—. Luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora debemos pensar cómo calmarla lo suficiente para administrarle el antídoto. La toxina está haciendo que ilusione con Cain por aquí y cree que me dañará.

La omega tarareó pensativa.

—Puedo sacarme el parche neutralizador, Cass dice que mi aroma siempre la tranquiliza.

Jason asintió en respuesta y, una vez que confirmaron con Oracle que nadie estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer el aroma de Stephanie procedió a sacarse el parche y frescas azucenas y caramelo dulce explotaron en su olfato. El aroma de la omega jovial se expandió por todo el callejón, no dejando una esquina sin empapar, y llegó tan rápido hacia donde Cassandra estaba refugiada que, en un parpadeo, la alfa levantó la cabeza del refugió de sus brazos y olfateó con ferocidad.

Lo siguiente que supieron era que los golpes incrementaron y el lugar apestaba a alfa angustiado y temeroso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo?

—Cree que Cain te atrapó y por eso estás aquí ¡Mierda! —bramó desesperado.

Necesitaban otra manera de entretenerla.

Así que le pasó a Stephanie la primera piedra que encontró en el suelo.

—Repite lo que hago, ¿entendido? Con suerte esto funciona.

Entonces comenzó a realizar una nueva avalancha de golpes, al principios lentos y suaves para que la omega se acostumbrara y pudiera copiarlos a la perfección.

_Estamos bien._

_Cain no está aquí._

_Estás a salvo._

_Nadie nos hará daño._

_Nadie te dañará a ti._

_Nosotros te protegeremos._

Dejaron las piedras tan pronto como Cassandra amenazó con derrumbarse, surgiendo el efecto esperado cuando coordinó el código morse con Stephanie. No les costó correr en su dirección aun siendo cautelosos. La omega tomó a su alfa entre sus brazos y la confortó con un suave ronroneo que la pelinegro trataba de corresponder, mientras tanto, Jason no esperó dos segundos en administrarle la dosis para contrarrestar la toxina del miedo.

Para cuando todo se redujo a la tranquilidad que la noche en una ciudad como Gotham podía darles, Cassandra respiró con tranquilidad, absorbiendo el aroma de su omega como si lo necesitara para vivir. Sin moverse del agarre protector en que terminó enredada entre ambos omegas, volvió a golpear el suelo una vez más.

_Omegas seguros._

Jason no pudo evitar sonreír y sostener con apreciación a los dos cuerpos más pequeños contra suyo, en busca de zambullirlos a los tres en un mar de cariño, protección y paz que podía ofrecerles en ese momento.

Sintió como un peso era quitado de sus hombros al ver a la joven pareja partir en el amparo del interior del Batmóvil y dirigirse hacia la mansión Wayne, donde un alfa preocupado las esperaba con ansias.

Dos murciélagos menos. Le faltaban tres.


	4. Capítulo 3: Es el turno de Tim.

Encontrar a Tim fue mucho más… complicado. Estaba bastante cerca de Cass, para su suerte, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para tener que usar su garra y trepar a lo alto de un viejo edificio al que le faltaban las ventanas y puertas.

Jason no quería saber cómo el pequeño omega llegó en el estado en que se encontraba, con los puños encerrados alrededor de su bastón y temblando de tal manera que le hacía preguntarse si la toxina del miedo tenía un factor desencadénate en los omegas expuesto. Y ese solo pensamiento activó un terror y furia en su ser que se le escapó un gruñido.

Tim, quien se había quitado la máscara de dominó, indiscriminadamente volteó a su dirección y un gruñido de advertencia retumbó desde su pecho.

Jason detuvo sus movimientos de inmediato. Tim le estaba advirtiendo, amenazando más bien. Los brillantes ojos azules del omega menor se volvieron gélidos en un parpadeo y un atisbo de filosos colmillos surcaron el comienzo de su boca.

—Tim—intentó llamar su atención con un tono suave y gentil, pero solo recibió otro gruñido como respuesta. Midiendo sus movimientos, procedió a quitarse el casco y dejar expuesto su rostro—. Todo está bien ahora, Tim. Solo soy yo, ¿ves?

Sus intentos suaves no sirvieron de nada. Tim forzó el agarre en su bastón y dio un salto en contra punta hacia su dirección, dispuesto a golpearle de lleno en el rostro. Jason consiguió girar y saltar en el último momento cuando el otro omega trató de patearlo, cayendo dolorosamente sobre sus tobillos encuclillados.

—¡Tim! Todo está bien, ¿sí? Nadie puede dañarte ahora —hubo un ruido seco rozar su cabeza y volvió a echarse hacia atrás, evadiendo la línea de fuego del arma de Red Robin—. ¡Tim, por favor! ¡Soy Jason!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé quién eres? —las palabras de Tim se escucharon empapadas de frialdad y una carga repleta de furia pura que todas las acciones de Jason parecieron trastabillar en respuesta—. Has tratado de matarme desde el momento cero en que apareciste. Atacaste a Bruce y Dick y pusiste en riesgo a mi manada. ¡¿Por qué no reconocería a un asesino como tú?!

El palpitar de Jason se detuvo por un segundo y sintió toda su sangre aglomerarse alrededor de sus oídos, imposibilitándole ser consciente de su entorno. Aire frío arrasó sus pulmones colapsados y corroyó sus sentidos hasta volverlo ausente y fuera de sí mismo.

No podía decir que no habría esperado las palabras de Tim, ni siquiera le sorprendió la manera en que formuló sus oraciones, sabiendo dónde golpear para que el dolor fuera peor. Ciertamente era algo que sabía que sucedería, incluso fue algo que le dijo a Alfred antes de que todo el desastre de cazar a los pequeños murciélagos comenzara. Él los había jodido de tantas maneras que no sería (no fue) sorpresa que fuera lo primero que la toxina del miedo tocara. Pero intuirlo, el saber que esto pasaría no quitaba un poco de profundidad al puñal clavado en el pecho, empeorando cada vez más a ser Tim de todos quien se lo dijera.

Y Tim, entre todos los demás, era el que más afectado se vio por toda la situación. Sí, Bruce le había fallado y, por consecuencia, él también terminó fallándole. Dick fue un asunto diferente, pero todavía existía asperezas que lo habían lastimado en su momento más vulnerable, así que tenía una excusa de igual forma.

Pero Tim, Dios, Tim fue el que más mierda terminó recibiendo cuando lo único grave que hizo fue dejar a un lado su propio bienestar para traer de vuelta al Batman que Gotham tanto necesitaba y tomar por sus propias manos la responsabilidad de eso en el instante en que Dick se negó a dar un paso cerca de la mansión. Había sido tan solo un niño pequeño y escuálido que le tocó afrontar una vida de mierda pintada de oro y diamantes y, aun así, no dudó cuando su ayuda fue requerida. Comenzó siendo tan joven, como los niños que Jason siempre se juró proteger, pero en ese momento él ni siquiera pensó en que el chico no tenía la culpa de nada de la mierda que la manada acarreaba antes de su llegada. No fue culpa suya que Jason terminara siendo todos los rumores que corrieron a su alrededor en el instante en que fue adoptado y puesto bajo una capucha. No fue culpa de Tim que él fuera una decepción y no pudiera evitar seguir los pasos de su padre. Que defraudara a Bruce y que este lo pusiera en la banca. Tampoco era responsabilidad del niño que huyera en busca de una madre que lo había abandonado en primer lugar y luego lo abandonara por segunda vez a su futura muerte.

El omega solo fue una víctima y él fue solo el monstruo oculto bajo su cama. Por supuesto que tenía sus motivos de atacar. Jason lo haría si tuviera frente suyo al Joker en ese momento. Mierda, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo cuando consiguió poner sus manos en el Joker la primera vez que regresó a Gotham. ¿Por qué Tim sería diferente?

¿Por qué lo perdonaría a él?

El silbido de algo rompiendo el viento retumbó con fuerza al lado de su cabeza, y se vio forzado a volver en sí y girar sobre el suelo al detectar el bastón de Red Robin rozar sus costados. Tim se movió y se impulsó otra vez, usando su bastón como una parte complementaria de su cuerpo para golpear su pecho.

Jason se impulsó hacia atrás, intentando mantenerse fuera de la línea de fuego. No iba a golpearlo. Mierda, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, quería que el omega regresara a la mansión inconsciente por el antídoto, no por haberle golpeado en la cabeza. Se movían de un lado a otro. Tim empujándose contra la neblina del miedo para seguir ahuyentando el monstruo que volvió para cazarlo. Y Jason esforzándose en leerlo, adivinando la siguiente reacción y evitándola a toda costa.

—¡¿Por qué no atacas?! —el grito de Tim fue desgarrador para el omega de Jason, luchando contra él para apoderarse y calmar la situación, acudiendo el llamado de uno de los cachorros de su manada.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y empujó hacia abajo a su omega. No podían seguir así, incluso con todos los problemas de por medio, incluso con los pequeños estragos de desconfianza y celos que todavía latían en su interior de vez en cuando. No podía lastimarlo de nuevo, sin importar si quiera hacerlo. Ya era demasiado para él vivir sabiendo que lo hizo estando bajo los efectos del Pozo, ¿cómo podría seguir consigo mismo si lo lastimaba conscientemente?

¿Cómo vería a los demás si dañaba al omega de su manada? Jamás sería perdonado por eso. Maldición, apenas estaban consiguiendo convivir en paz e ignorando cualquier búsqueda de enfrentamiento. Si Tim llegara a salir más afectado de lo que ya estaba, las cosas nunca volverían a siquiera estar cerca de lo estable.

—No voy a atacarte.

—¡¿Por qué no?! Has hecho eso desde el minuto en que llegaste ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?!

Tomó una fuerte respiración.

—Porque eres manada, Tim—el pequeño omega detuvo abruptamente un nuevo intento de atacarle y Jason sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Nunca lo había dicho, a menos no en voz alta, que ya los consideraba a todos como su manada. No se creía digno de serlo. Hizo tanto daño, sus manos estuvieron manchadas por la sangre de la mayoría de ellos, no podía ser tan descarado como para hacerlo y ya, no se los había ganado. Pero a su omega siempre le importó una mierda lo que consideraba su parte humana, y jamás dudó por un segundo lo que ellos eran para él. Lo cual era un rasgo de mierda, porque ese sentimiento no murió ni cuando Bruce le cortó la garganta para proteger a su asesino, o por los ataques constantes que recibía de la manada por la manera tan vil en que el alfa mayor les vendió su recorrido hasta su muerte—. Eres mi manada, Tim. Incluso si no me ves de esa manera.

Los movimientos de Tim trastabillaron y Jason vio su oportunidad. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante y, cuando estuvo cerca del pequeño omega, juntó sus dos manos cerca de su rostro, palmeó lo más fuerte que pudo y produjo un ruido sordo que desorientó sus sentidos y lo ensordeció. Rodeó hasta estar detrás de su espalda y se apresuró a inyectarle el antídoto en el cuello, tomándolo en el momento justo en que las piernas de Tim se debilitaron y ambos cayeron en la azotea, con Jason rodeándolo de manera que el impacto no le dañara.

—No… ¡no! —Tim balbuceó, tratando de alejarse del agarre de Jason.

—Perdóname, Timmy—murmuró contra el cabello libre sin capucha de Tim. Quitó el parche neutralizador de su cuello y prosiguió a refugiar el rostro del menor contra él—. Perdóname por todo.

Dedos finos se cerraron y tiraron de las mangas de su chaqueta, mientras que una fría nariz se enterraba en su glándula aromática y una profunda bocanada se proyectó contra su carne desnuda. 

—¿Ja-? ¿Jason? —la voz de Tim salió entrecortada por un gemido ahogado, y a Jason le dolió el corazón al reconocer que fue uno de esos gemidos que los cachorros utilizaban para llamar la atención del omega de su manada, pero él no podía darle nada más que una seguridad próxima hasta que alguien de confianza pudiera alcanzarlo. A fin de cuentas, ¿Cómo podía pensar en cuidarlo cuando lo había dañado en primer lugar?

Lo silenció con suavidad en el momento en que el más joven comenzó a moverse, tratando de alejarse de su contacto, desconociendo por completo que, en realidad, Tim solo quería confirmar que el nuevo hecho revelador fuera real y no otra burda manera de su mente impulsada por la toxina para torturarle, ofreciéndole una aceptación y cuidado que tal vez… tal vez nunca tendría con el verdadero Jason y que ciertamente jamás recibió de sus propios padres. Deseaba poder aferrarse a este omega grande y cálido que no paraba de arrullarle y disculparse, como si sus sentimientos abatidos por el pasado fueran importantes para él, como si Tim fuera importante.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, Jason ignoró todo el debate interno del otro omega.

—Nada de lo que me sucedió fue tu culpa, Timmy, y me arrepiento cada día por lo que mi furia te causó, por el daño que te causé—se corrigió rápido—. Entiendo y acepto que no quieras tenerme cerca, tienes todo el derecho de repudiarme. Pero ahora tu manada te necesita Tim—sus palabras detuvieron cualquier lucha ajena—. Tienes que estar para ellos de la misma forma en que yo no puedo.

—Jason, Jason.

El imploro de Tim incrementó, y Jason luchó con todos sus instintos para no acudir al llamado del cachorro. Ahora debía estar buscando una alternativa para hacerlo llegar a salvo a la casa. El Batmóvil todavía estaba en camino hacia la mansión, ocupado por Stephanie y Cassandra, no llegaría dentro de veinte minutos y no había encontrado al resto de murciélagos que le faltaban. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Estarás bien, Tim—murmuró contra su cabello, meciéndolo en un intento por detener sus esfuerzos de apartarlo y sacudiendo con cuidado el rastro de la toxina que aun tenía esparcido en los hombros.

Entonces, una idea vino a su cabeza, sabiendo cómo mover a Tim con cuidado, y no tardó en pronunciarla.

—Conner—el nombre patinó de sus labios en una mezcla de fe, esperanza y costumbre, mientras se dejaba guiar por el aire cada vez más lejos de Gotham.

En un inicio, no se escuchó nada más que los balbuceos de Tim y Jason tratando de tranquilizarle, hasta que, luego de un parpadeo, hubo un cambio en el aire y una figura esbelta y bien definida se alzaba en el aire sobre ellos. Con el gran y característico símbolo de S invertida brillando en su pecho.

—¿Jace? —Conner murmuró tanteando el terreno y Jason no pudo sentirse más seguro y protegido que en ese momento. Estiró su mano sin precedentes y el alfa no dudó en acercarse para arrodillarse cerca suyo y tomarla con fuerza—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Espantapájaros—contestó en un murmuro, tratando de no alterar a Tim ahora que se había calmado y apoyado en su pecho.

Un gruñido de advertencia y protección nació desde el pecho del alfa, el peso que cargó en sus hombros hasta el momento se redujo circunstancialmente, dejándole respirar una calma que no tuvo desde el comienzo de todo el desastre e incrementó con cada caza obtenida. El aroma de borgoña, caléndula y miel recorrió cada rincón de su sistema y puso en jaque todo su malestar y dolor.

No era el momento ni lugar, pero se sentía como en casa ahora.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? —Conner habló en su mismo tono, parpadeando desde su dirección hacia la de Tim consecutivamente.

—Es Red quien te necesita en realidad—con delicadeza, hizo el amague de entregarle el cuerpo lánguido del omega menor a Conner y el alfa entendió la indirecta, estirando sus brazos con rapidez para recibir su pequeña entregar—. Ya le administré el suero y estará bien pronto, pero debe llegar a la Mansión ya. Yo no puedo, el Batmóvil lo están ocupando Black Bat y Spoiler por lo mismo y todavía me falta Robin y Batman—sus palabras salieron en débiles tartamudeos cuando Tim comenzó a luchar contra el agarre de Conner e intentó regresar hacia Jason.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida—le prometió el alfa, con brillantes ojos azules inundados de promesas y un sentimiento más profundo pululando de fondo.

—Sé que lo harás.

Hubo un grito desgarrador en el instante en que Conner se puso de pie y amagó a irse. Tim gruñó, pataleó e incluso trató de atacar con sus colmillos en la piel expuesta de los brazos de su mejor amigo. Jason se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta de su traje y dejarla caer encima del inquieto cuerpo de Tim, luego de entender que su arrebato furioso era el resultado de que el menor reconociera como tal su verdadera casta.

Era un cachorro peleando por su omega principal.

—¡No! ¡¿Jason?! ¡Jason! —el corazón de Jason sangró con cada alarido de Tim. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado personal.

—Está bien, Tim, está bien—le arrulló, acomodando mejor su chaqueta para que el cachorro se sintiera mas en sintonía con su aroma y no reconociera el abandono en su alejamiento. Suerte para él, estaba funcionando.

—No puedes… ¡No puedes irte de nuevo! —los finos dedos de Tim se estiraron en su dirección e intentaron aferrarse a sus brazos.

—Aún no hemos encontrado a B ni a Damian, ¿recuerdas? Alguien debe ir por ellos. Y tú debes ir a casa, Cass y Dick te necesitan—trató de razonar bajando la voz cada vez más, consiguiendo que sus insistencias consiguieran grandes frutos y el antídoto hiciera efecto por completo esta vez, pues el revoloteo de Tim menguó hasta tal punto en caer rendido contra el pecho de Conner.

El alfa lo vio sin saber qué hacer realmente.

—Ve—dijo de inmediato, con una suave sonrisa triste en el rostro—. No mentí cuando dije que lo necesitan en la casa y él también la necesita.

—Jace…—Conner le ofreció su mano y Jason entrelazó los dedos sin verlo antes de alejarse y empujarlo suavemente para que iniciara su recorrido hacia la mansión.

—Estaré bien—se apresuró en cortarle—. Gracias por todo, Connie.

Conner le dio una última mirada y asintió en comprensión, sin querer empujar más. Y Jason se quedó allí, en medio de esa destartalada terraza, observando como omega y alfa se alejaban cada vez más, a sabiendas de que una parte de su corazón acababa de marcharse con ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que ahí estaba yo, pensando qué podía hacer para molestar a mi niño más de lo que DC ya lo hace en cualquier cómic en que salga, y entre idea e idea se me ocurrió explorar el uso de la toxina del miedo del Espantapájaros e ir desarrollando la historia desde ese punto. Sin embargo, sentí que algo le hacía falta todavía, ese gustito que yo siempre disfruto, hasta que dije voy a hacer a Jason un omega Y PUM acá estamos ahora.
> 
> Va a haber un capítulo por murciélago o al menos es lo que tengo pensado, por ende no espero que esta historia tenga más de seis capítulos. O tal vez me emociono demás y termino escribiendo más de la cuenta, quién sabe. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Este prólogo es el que acentúa la dirección de la trama, y el primer y mitad del segundo capítulo ya los tengo escrito así que actualizaré pronto.
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi escrito.  
> Bye bye.👋🏻


End file.
